Color me a Butterfly
by RoseNightenDove
Summary: Choucho is a human looking demon who falls in with Yoko and Kuronue and soon becomes one of the team of bandits. An overview of what life was like before Yoko Kurama became Suichi Minamino. Kuronue x OC AND Yoko x OC
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
>Makai World, 245 years before Yoko's Transformation into Suichi Minamino<p>

His dodging didn't remind her of a fighter but of a dancer. No matter what the opponent threw at him, he moved with a deadly grace-one that promised pain if he got too near. His long silver white hair helped complete the look of a dancer. It whipped around him as he spun to miss the next attack much like his tail did.

She already knew how it would end. It was only a practice bout and Yoko Kurama had promised to go easy on the new want-to-be thieves. They would all h ave died if he had been going at them with his normal strength and cunning. His rose whip lasted out at the last moment, pulling him from the edge of the ring that the group had been working him towards.

Like the hundred s of times before, she walked forward, her kimono clad body just as deadly as her master shifting one way or the other. "That's enough." She called to the young demons who were about to head at him again. She had watched fights enough to know when it was pointless to go on without correcting things. However, this was her first time watching these people and they only thought of her as a maid. Some didn't obey her though, rage at being defeated so easily clouding their minds. Yoko threw them aside easily.

"If you more my fly eater will eat you." he said, a large Venus Fly Trapper like plan edging up behind him. It enforced this by eating picking up one of the demons that was still moving and eating it in front of the others.

"Kilin, you were too far from the rest of the pack. Rix, you were too close to your team mate." the young woman said, not afraid of the giant plants that followed her movements as if thinking she would be a good meal

Yoko collapsed into a sitting position as his servant made the corrections as was needed. He looked upon the 5'6'' woman with a sort of admiration. She had been his personal servant since she had joined his and Kuronue's ranks about six months back. She had shown an eye for fighting a week before when a demon thief sneaked in and attacked Yoko while she was cleaning his room and he was reading a map. He had asked her to supervise and make advisement to the group he was training to see the extent of her knowledge. She looked at the group of younger demons with pale brown eyes, her blond hair tied back in an efficient braid. Normally, he realized, her hair was allowed to flow around her waist without being bound. Now she looked like a warrior in silks.

It seemed that she took fighting more seriously than the other tasks she had given her int he past six months. Suriously, he allowed one of his fly trappers to move forward towards her. It was coming at her from behind and so she didn't see it get nearer. When it got within three feet however, she turned and stared the creature down, fire sparkling in her eyes.

"And you Master Yoko, Let your guard down five times in the last three minutes of the fight." She accused, watching the fox demon with eyes that normally showed a sort of submissiveness.

Yoko jerked his plant back and rose, making it a seedling again so he could go to her without being a target of his own plant. He wasn't sure he liked this new personality. "I allowed you to come and observe the students, not myself. Those drops in guard were to see if they were paying any attention.." he said, anger trickling into his voice. The students edged away from the woman who had so boldly defied Yoko.

"You asked me to critique the fight Master Yoko. You never specified." The woman retorted.

Yoko was indeed about to take her head when his best friend, a bat demon by the name of Kuronue, strode over laughing. He was about the same height as Yoko, 6'4''. His hair, also as long as Yoko's but pitch black, was held up in a sort of pony tail that was fed up through a hole in a witch like hat. His pointed human-like ears completed the look of a giant imp coming to play.

"Kuronue! Don't laugh, it'll only incite her to be more of a pain in my ass. Miss Choucho doesn't need any more encouragement." Yoko Snapped, glaring without conviction at his friend. He could never really be angry at the bat man, but he could sure be angry at the others and especially this woman.

"I am sorry, but she was correct and the fact that she tood up to you only made it better watching." Kuronue answered as he jumped in the ring. "So is this the maid you took a few months past? Is she human?"

Choucho had stayed out of the way of most of the demons that Yoko had included in his bandit pack. Thus no one really knew her very well. Even with Yoko, she had never revealed her species. The fact that she looked like an ordinary human with her lack of demonic parts such as tails, and her brown eyes only helped her with that.

"No, Master Kuronue. I merely look it. It makes me more deadly." she replied. Finding that it was hard to look up at the tall men, she took a few steps back so her neck wasn't being tortured to do so.

"Then what kind of demon are you? There are few demons that don't have obvious signs of demonic origin. They have eyes that are weird, or ears, or tails. So tell us young Choucho. What kind of demon are you?" Kuronue asked, circling her like a predator.

She smiled up at him and shook her head. "I only tell those that I think are worthy to know. I won't tell you Master Kuronue."

"Then tell me. You work for me I ought to know what kind of demons work for me." Yoko snapped, getting tired of her dancing around the subject. He had tried several times to find out but he had never been able to find anyone who had known this girl before she had joined them.

Choucho frowned up at him, debating whether or not it was wise to lie to tell. She may have been staring fearlessly at the fly trapper but she had been inwardly frightened. She was no animal spirit that could control plants like Yoko could. She was no fire demon that could defend herself with flames. She would have been helpless for she didn't have anything but her lips to save her at the moment. She hadn't thought she'd need her powders or other things. "I am a demon of poisons." she finally said. It was only a half truth, but enough of one that would allow her to keep her secret a little longer.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It was soon after that she found herself in a dungeon far below the entrance to Yoko Kurama's bandit camp. In truth the dungeon was little more than a cave system that had malicious plants risen by Yoko himself that guarded an individual 'cell' to make sure that the occupant didn't move. And to tell the truth she had known this would happen.

There were many demons in the Makai that wanted to kill the infamous bandit Yoko Kurama. That wasn't why she was here however. Yes, her previous master was a demon that had been betrayed by the master of thieves. He had ordered her participation in the bandit's life and to drug him. However it is demon-eat-demon, every demon for themselves world and so when she had seen the power that this group of thieves possessed in just it's two leaders she had cut contacts with her previous employer and started to take in lessons secretly from the two when she could.

Now she was simply waiting, watching the large plant that would eat her at a single movement from her towards it. She could try to put it to sleep but it would require moving and having utensils that she didn't have on her at the moment. All she could do was hold still and hope that the fox would show up soon.

She had a long time to wait too, and she was happy she had opted to sit as soon as they entered her 'cell'. Wanting nothing more than to work out a way to get herself out of this pickle, she didn't notice when the plant had receded into a seed and was picked up by the overly large man. When he was standing there for several moments, she looked up and rose, brushing off the kimono. Butterflies rose from the bottom of the kimono leaving her to stand in a fighter's outfit-a pair of blue shorts, a skin tight shirt which emphasized her lack of a large bosom, and a pair of boots that laced up to her knees.

"Interesting. I thought you were a poison demon, not a conjurer." the fox demon announced, watching her with interest now. Now that there was less likely anything she could do to poison him, he felt much more playful. Maybe this attempt on his life would give him a good play mate for a time.

She frowned at him. "I'm not a conjurer. I am a demon of poisons. I never said I was a poison demon." She clarified, folding her arms across her chest. Stepping forward she allowed her arms to fall to her side limp but ready to move if needed.

"I am not here to kill you Yoko Kurama. I am here to learn from you like any other of the trainees that were so bad earlier. I just have my own way of learning that doesn't include fighting outright." She explained. "My previous employer wasn't to my tastes so I chose to ignore is most recent orders to kill you and stay as an interested maid. It fits me more anyway."

"You are very forthcoming with information. Are you sure you should be telling me all this? I mean you just admitted that you are not to be trusted. If I ever make you angry you may go back into the other demon's orders and kill me." He replied, matching step for step.

Kuronue took a few steps forward and reached up, catching one of the butterflies, looking at it carefully. Slowly his eyes widened and he looked at the young demon before them. He closed his hand around the butterfly and it folded into an origami paper butterfly. This was no poison demon. He grinned mischievously and bowed his head as he hid the paper butterfly in a pocket. He would have his own fun with this demon later.

"I don't anger easily. It just isn't who I am." She replied and shrugged, sidestepping and looking at the bat demon behind him. "Who is to say you won't just kill me now because I was sent to kill you?"

"You want to train under me? Why?"

"Answering a question with another question. Tactless." She said, looking bored up at him. "Really if you wanted to keep a woman interested in you, you've got to use a different way. Answering her questions first is a better way to start."

Kuronue laughed and shook his head. "She has yet another point Yoko." he said, receiving another glare from the fox demon. He was going to let them battle it out though. He'd get interested in the young woman later, when Yoko finally let her out of here. Or maybe before. Who knew.

"I want to train under you because you take fighting to another level. You make it look like a dance. That means it's effortless for you. I want to be able to do the same thing. I don't want to have to force it. I want it to be natural. I have my gifts as a demon of poison but that won't ever help me if I get attacked outright. I have enough to protect myself but that's it." She explained looking at the fox demon again. She had already decided that she wasn't interested in the fox demon. He was too... obnoxious for her tastes.

Yoko watched her for a little bit and then made a judgment he hoped he wouldn't regret. "Fine. Kuronue get her a room that isn't full of giggling maids. You are going to become my secretary. That means that you will follow me around, give me tips on how to deal with people and maybe, if I think you are good enough, help in recovering things from different areas." he said before leaving the two of them alone quickly. He didn't like the way she didn't seem the least bit interested in him as a person, though it made him feel better that she liked his fighting style.

Kuronue watched Yoko leave and leaned in, putting his face on the same level as the young woman. "You are no demon of poison, Butterfly." He told her before leading the way out.

She watched him carefully, not really caring that he had figured it out. Before they could use her she would be gone. Everyone that knew what she was never got to use her before she left them.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
>Makai, 218 years until Transfer to Human world<p>

Almost thirty years had passed since the faithful day when she had been officially deemed Yoko Kurama's personal student and secretary. Of course the first ten were hard work. She was constantly on the run to do this thing or that just to prove that she wasn't a weakling that didn't know anything about what she was asking to get done.

She had created a friendship with Kuronue that gave her a time away from Yoko, though she still found herself enjoying the challenges that Yoko threw at her. She had also found an uneasy truce with the thieves of the Bandit's pack. They had not liked the idea of a 'poison demon' being so close to their leader. She had proven to them time and time again she was not there to kill him. Only Kuronue had learned her true secret and told her so. Yoko had his suspicions but didn't voice them. He found her trying to hide it as part of a game.

Now, twenty eight years later she was being put to the test. Of course it wasn't the test she wanted. Yoko liked to poke fun at her less than feminine body. And so he had set her up with being his 'distraction' when he stole a priceless addition to some large demon's vault. She was to seduce the demon, drug him and let the group of thieves enter the building . Little had changed in her appearance from that first day. She still was flat-chested. She still looked human.

She slipped into the dinning room of the demon, looking at the horned beast as it ate a large meal. Disgust rolled over her. She had been working for this demon for a few weeks by this time and was finally allowed to serve him meals. She now carried a bottle of human blood she had dosed with a extremely potent sleeping drug. "Master, your drink." She offered as she walked over and poured a glass for him. She allowed herself to get grabbed and pulled closer by time, smiling slyly. "Now, you should finish your food before you get desert." She teased before slipping away with many complaints from the demon. It wasn't long until she saw him land face first in the food sleeping as if put into a coma.

She brushed her hands over her kimono-this one being a dark gold and red with a scene of mountains at the bottom. It exploded into a flutter of butterfly wings and she slipped to the front gate. The guards there were already down and out. She bit her lip and looked around. As she waited she painted her face with the colors of one of the more deadly demon butterflies-red, gold, and black with some paints she carried with her. She counted to ten minutes before she heard what she was waiting for. Yoko and Kuronue came running out of the castle followed by three other demon's carrying bags of artifacts and treasure. As they passed her on their way out she felt Kuronue's fingers trace her cheek for a split second as blood welled up where he cut her. She reached up and let the mixture of paint and blood fall into her hand, her eyes becoming dark with concentration. This would show Yoko just what she was.

A wind picked up around her as the blood in her hand levitated. It grew into a blanket like thing and surged forward as she jumped away. Wrapping around the followers, it seeped into their skins and into their blood stream. She turned and ran after the others. It was fifteen minutes before the first man fell, his normally green and black skin turning an ugly yellow. She had finally caught up with Kuronue way and was smiling as they left the dead demons to follow them. It was a smile that she only showed when she was able to use her own powers at her own commands not other peoples.

This had been her own addition to the plan. She was already getting weird looks from the three followers of Yoko. She wondered momentarily if they knew about her kind. Most like her kept to their mountain city to keep from being used. They had banned her when she had left in search of "entertainment" that her home town couldn't offer. At least her parents had. They had just offered her up for marriage to a well known 'player' of the town. Most women had given themselves to him because of his looks.

It was another twenty minutes before they stopped to inspect various wounds and their hull for the day. They were still three days away from the official hideout, but for now they were safe to rest and relax. Especially since they were no longer being followed.

Yoko stormed over to them-Kuronue and Choucho. He had expressly forbidden her to take any part. She was to have waited, given herself a few cuts and pretend to be innocent. Now she had made herself a target. No one would trust her now. When he spun her around, ready to scream and berate her, he stopped, taking in the full meaning of the paints on her face and the cut on her cheek. The game was over and he had been far from winning.

At first he had thought that she was a demon who was equal in talents-nothing particularly special. Then as she proceeded to grow as a fighter, he had changed his mind, putting her into a category with himself-an exceptional animal spirit in demon form. Once again his opinion had changed when he did not see any attack weapons that an animal spirit might have used. Even Kuronue had a scythe that he carried on his back and his pendant. His latest theory was she was a simple demon with little specialization of poisons-or so she said.

He was looking at a race of demon that was a fable, a myth to scar demon offspring into temporary submission. "A demon of poisons my big fat white tail." He said, causing the woman he was now staring at to laugh.

"Oh I am a demon who can use poisons Master Yoko." She said, beaming up at him. "Just one that has a way of secrecy and illusion about her as well."

The other three less educated demons were coming over, hoping to hear what was happening. They were confused even more when a grin that rivaled the girl's spread across Kuronue's face. " I guess I owe you five hundred treasures after all Miss Choucho. He does know what a Colorful Mask demon is. They are so rare I didn't think he would. "he announced.

"Colorful Mask? Really Kuronue? That's what you use instead of the real name?" Choucho asked in playful exasperation.

"A wind dancer." Yoko said, reaching up and running a clawed finger across her painted cheek, taking a stripe off. "A dancer of poisons on the wind. A blood destroyer. The only poison demon who take their ingredients from the demon butterflies of the upper mountains. An expert in everything poisonous by the age of ten human years." The awe in his voice had captured everyone's attention.

"Yes. All absolutely good, horrifying examples. Still not our proper name. Ysandi demons, master Yoko. Ysandi's." Choucho admitted, noticing the youngest demon of the group- a speed demon- draw back. So he still remembered his childhood lessons about the Ysandi's. By this time the next week, everyone would know about her. "And as long as you don't use me as a slave, I serve you and Kuronue until I have the urge to move on. We are so flighty, we Ysandi."

Kuronue looked at his best friend with a raised eyebrow. Yoko's golden eyes were bright with all sorts of new ideas. His tail was even twitching. "Deal. We will discuss everything when we get back. Choucho, you are one surprising girl. I don't normally like surprises, unless I'm the one giving them but I am pleasantly happy about this one." Yoko finally said, before turning. "let's get home. No stopping until we get there." he demanded, taking off at a quick run.

Choucho grinned at Kuronue. Now that Yoko's chilling gaze was gone, she fell back into the comfortableness that had grown when she hung out with him. "So. We'll be busy have a feeling."

"So busy you won't ever be able to leave. Which in a strange way I'm happy. Besides Yoko, you are the only one I enjoy being around with all my being." Kuronue said, stepping forward. Bending down, he brushed his lips quickly over hers. Making sure no one saw, she returned the kiss.

They had only recently become romantically involved, and she didn't want anyone to know. They could try and use her against him or him against her. He wasn't the only one with enemies. Little did they know that Yoko had stopped and returned to see what was keeping them and had seen. He was growling to himself. He and Kuronue may be friends, but Yoko wasn't going to just role over and let him take the Ysandi away so quickly. He had his own pride to look after anyway.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

It wasn't until a week later that she was called to talk to Yoko about her abilities. Many times over the years she had been called alone to Yoko's chambers. This time she was far more nervous. What if she was taken captive and forced to do what he said, no matter what she thought? Over her own six hundred years, she had had that happen only once—which had lasted for over 100 years. That had been enough of a taste of slavery. She had vowed never to be used again. She just hoped it wouldn't happen here—she would have to leave Kuronue who wouldn't leave Yoko's side.

She knocked and entered, carrying the clipboard she always did that help papers concerning new targets. "Sir?" she asked, slipping into the room and walking forward to stand next to the chair he was occupying. With her makeup gone, she once again looked like an ordinary human. Her eyes scanned the room. It was oval in shape with shiny rock floor that had inlays of red and emerald. A large bed was directly across from the door. Between that and the door was a square chess table with two seats. The figures on the table were demons of different races. The king on the red side was shaped like Yoko; the white side was a faceless demon. A window that overlooked the training area allowed a clear view of the demon world while providing an entrance for for light to flood the room.

Yoko lounged in the chair on the red side, frowning at it. "The Ysandi are very rare people. Most, because they know what would happen, stay away from other demons like myself." he said thoughtfully, "I want the truth girl. No more half-truths. If you are to stay here, I will know if I need to worry about any demons that you have worked for in the past. Now sit. You don't need to stand."

She moved to sit in the opposite chair, her eyes drawn to the chess board that shifted upon her rear hitting the chair. The chess pieces on her side were shifting into new forms. The Queen took on her own features while the king took the appearance of Kuronue. She jerked back out of the seat and the figurines returned to the regular black form. In all the years that she had been there, she had never seen the chess pieces change shape.

With her attention on the chess board, Yoko moved around, grabbing the back of her neck with a tight grasp. Pressing a pressure point in her neck, he stepped as close as he could get to the wincing girl. "They are demonic. They read the deepest parts of our auras and make the King and Queen into what we treasure most." he explained in a snarl, glaring at the silver king. "I will not allow you to take away my last friend. If you have enemies that will try and hurt him, I need to know about them. He will not be hurt by you or your past."

"It sounds as if you have a crush on him." She retorted, the pain from his hand grasping her neck with his claws digging into her pressure points keeping her extremely still. And in truth, how was she supposed to act? Whimpering and cowering in a corner until he told her to do something like a slave? There was no way she was going to do that.

The claws dug further into her skin, forcing her back into the seat. The chess pieces once again changed as the hand left the back of her neck. She reached back and felt two small beads of blood where his claws had punctured skin. Her eyes followed him as he moved quickly back to his own seat. In her mind, she started to make a list of demons that wanted her dead or worse. She could easily count them on one hand.

"Now name them." he demanded once he had taken his seat and gotten comfortable again.

"No." She said, her eyes flashing with independence. "You seem to think that I will serve you. That is not how I am going to live Yoko Kurama. I am, with my paints, almost as powerful as you and Master Kuronue. I will not bow down to you and do whatever you want whenever you want. I am not a human with demonic powers. I am a demon that looks like a human."

Yoko watched Choucho, his hand supporting his chin as he leaned to the right. He'd forgotten what it was like to deal with a demon that wasn't afraid of him. Even when he had had her a hold that could have snapped her neck, she had stood up against him even if it had been only verbally.

"You, my good Ysandi, are right. You are our equal in power. However, you, as of right now are still my secretary and maid. Now, tell me about your enemies so we can make sure not to pull their attention to us." he finally said, leaning forward and moving a pawn forward two spaces. This surprised Choucho. For the many years he had had her come and do things for him, he had never moved a sing piece on the board. "With each name you can take a turn." he finally told her.

"A demon named Skiri. He was a demon who specialized in levitation and illusion. I stole three treasures from him for the demon who commissioned me. He caught me leaving and it took me weeks to get out of one of the illusions he put me in. He wasn't happy I was able to free myself." she told him, moving a pawn forward one space.

"Then there was Guie. He's just a class C demon with a grudge and little else to keep him occupied. He asked me to work for him for a sixty-forty split. I agreed and wasn't allowed to leave for a century. He locked me up and used me for various jobs. I used some poison that is slow acting. It'll starve his system over a period of 150 years. No matter how much he eats he'll waste away. He is still trying to find me and get me to reverse the effects." She moved her bishop.

"The last person you may have to deal with is a new demon that is quickly gaining support and respect among demons. He wants to unite demons under one form of government. He was the last person I worked for. He's the one that sent me to spy and later kill you." she said, watching Yoko's expression carefully. "He went by the name Lord Yomi."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

What she had suspected to happen was no where near what had happened. She had told Yoko that his own friend and old second in command had sent her to kill him. Yomi had sent her almost thirty one years before and she had only not told Yoko about him. She expected him to throw one of his fits where he locked her into the dungeon again. Instead he had laughed-a cold laugh that didn't carry any humor. It was a laugh that made her want to hide in the corner and not bring any attention to herself.

It was then, as she shifted back into the seat, that Yoko's eyes focused entirely on her. She had never felt the sold fear she felt at that moment as he watched her chuckling that humorless laugh. She wanted nothing than to cut her hand and get ready to defend herself from the crazy fox demon in front of her.

"You are telling me that a demon named Yomi sent you to kill me. Tell me did he tell you from the grave? I had him killed many years ago. There is no way he could have survived what I had done to him." Yoko finally told her.

"Lord Yomi is alive although blind. He wants to-" she said, or at least started to before the doors to his room opened and Kuronue entered, looking, as always, happy.

"Ah. Yoko, Choucho, I have some good news." he said as he noted the small signs of distress on the young woman's face. "There is a new target I think you will find interesting Yoko. It has a difficulty level of six out of ten. We can even use Miss Choucho if you decide to keep her around."

And now they were back on the topic of if she would be allowed to stay. Now she wasn't sure how this interview would go. He so strongly believed that Yomi was dead, would he believe her? She would just let it drop. It wasn't important. Yomi didn't attack after she had stopped contact so, she was positive he wouldn't try again.

"How could she be useful?" Yoko asked with not a little scorn. "So far all she seems to be able to do is act." Choucho bit her lip to keep from insulting him in return.

Kuronue looked between his best friend and the woman he was falling in love with. The tension between them reminded him of a cat and dog—each believing they were better but not wanting to fight outright about it. For Yoko that was normal. "Well, she'll be able to fit in. The place belongs to a demon named Binjiko. She is a female demon who scorns men. Her fortress is about a weeks journey away. It is rumored she takes in any female demon that has been wounded by a male demon. I was thinking we could send Choucho in to scope the place for any traps. No one has a map for the place anyway."

"Then why do we want to go there Kuronue? What is in it for us?" Yoko interrupted, though he seemed to do it with a tiny bit of respect. After all, Kuronue was the only one that he trusted fully with his life.

"She has three tubs of Hiruseki stones—Ice Maiden Tear jems." Kuronue said with a grin that sent chills up Choucho's spin. Not only was Hiruseki jems rare, they were worth more than one hundred years hard labor in the Makai. They were worth even more in the Human world if one was able to cross the barrier. Choucho whistled as she quickly figured out how much they would make if they pulled it off. If the tub was the usual three feet wide by four feet tall , there could easily be over three million jewels in one of the tubs alone. There would be enough money for the three of them to go off grid for the rest of their lives.

Yoko's golden eyes glowed with interest. "Get Mistress Choucho ready to go under cover again. She's going to be a great asset to have with us. Welcome to the upper division of my bandit gang Choucho." He finally said, a look of greed on his face.

The next few weeks of planning flew by. Choucho was running her head off trying to make the perfect back story. Eventually they settled on:

Choucho had been traveling with her bodyguard (a disguised Kuronue) when they were attacked by a group of demons. They had tied up Kuronue and done unspeakable things to her. Finally he had been able to escape and bring her to Binjiko's home having heard of her generous hospitality to injured women.

Choucho thought it sounded a little dull—she would have preferred to have gone down fighting—but Kuronue needed a reason to be there. Yoko wasn't about to let Choucho go in alone. It would only take one slip up from Choucho for the whole plan to blow up in their faces.

Finally the day came. Choucho allowed herself to be slapped, punched, and tied up by Kuronue and Yoko to create the evidence to back up their story. Then she turned her back to them and downed the vial of her blood mixed with a 'paint' that would knock her out for the day that it would take them to reach the new target. Her mission was to map the interior with the help of Kuronue and report back in three weeks. She feel backwards into Kuronue's awaiting arms. "Rest well Butterfly." he said as her eyes closed.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six – One day before the break in

They had been warmly welcomed by Binjiko. She had been sympathetic to Choucho and if not friendly than mild to Kuronue. She had had her second best, an Ice Maiden named Rei, heal her the moment she had arrived, giving them even more time to map the long hallways. They had easily found out where the jewels were kept.

They had been given three weeks to map the place and now they had two hours before they were to leave and report to Yoko when things blew up. Binjiko called the young woman to the dining hall. Kuronue was out taking one last mental map just to be safe. Choucho looked at the young girl that had delivered the message and was waiting to lead her to the dining hall. Binjiko wouldn't hurt her, she thought and nodded, following to the hall silently.

When she entered she saw that everyone (every servant to the guards to the visitors) was there. She was grabbed by two amazonian like demons and forced to her knees before Binjiko who looked as if she had ate something sour.

"Miss Choucho, do you know why you have been summoned here?" Binjiko finally asked her voice strained.

"No Lady Binjiko." she replied, panicking. Something had gone horribly wrong. What could it have been? She and Kuronue had been very careful about everything. Yoko couldn't have been caught. That would have been impossible because they had agreed they would meet ten miles away from the place.

"It has come to my attention that you are a Ysandi that used to work for a certain fox demon named Yoko Kurama." the woman announced, her eyes dangerously empty of emotion. She received her answer when Choucho's eyes widened and she started to struggle. "Why have you come here really Miss Choucho? You can tell me the truth. Did that bastard Yoko force you to do as he said and you are being forced to steal from this place?" Binjiko demanded. "If so, then speak up. I can protect you if that is the case."

Choucho froze looking up at the woman . Survival instinct came over her. She could turn over Yoko as a would be slaver or plead innocence and hope for lenience and that Kuronue would be okay. Survival won out in the end.

"Yes, Yoko has been forcing me to work for him for almost three decades my Lady Binjiko. Please, he wanted me to steal the jewels Lady Rei produced. " she said, allowing tears to fall down her cheeks. She started to sob. "I-I just want to stop!" she managed between sobs.

The women that held her there allowed her to sag and then released her. Binjiko waited for a lull in the crying to ask her next question, "And your bodyguard...?"

"He was a paid demon. He was to get me here and protect me before delivering me back to Yoko." Choucho whimpered, slumping. "Please don't hurt him. He has been most kind to me while we have been together."

During the exchange of questions and answers, Kuronue had sneaked up into the rafters listening in. The young woman below him was definitely a good actor. If he had been the interrogator he would have been sold. Thankfully he was able to get there in time for her to say. "Liam, that's his real name Liam-"

Before entering they had come up with safe words that when said would tell the other to go without them because of one thing or another. With that he slunk away, leaving before the whole woman house hold started to look for him. Choucho was taken in and security tripled to protect her from the "tyrannical" hands of Yoko. She waited. And waited. And waited some more for rescue by Yoko or Kuronue. It never came. At least not for almost a year.

Choucho took out the stuffed dummy she was allowed to train with. She'd grown accustomed to life in the shadow of Lady Binjiko. For the first month of her stay, she had been confined to one of the most guarded rooms for "her protection" so that if Yoko tried to get his famed Ysandi back, it would not be easy. No such attempt had been made.

For the next three months she had been subject to limited freedoms. She could leave her protected room with guards. She was allowed to dine with the others. From then she gave up on the idea that Kuronue would save her. After that she worked at getting stronger. She became trusted by Binjiko and been allowed to start working out.

That had begun in her sixth month of staying. Now it was almost a year and a half after her forced stay. She cried out and kicked the dummy so hard it flew and hit the wall and exploded in a shower of straw as the door behind her opened. She gasped for breath as she turned and looked at the person who had entered.

"Lady Choucho," Said the guard, a woman who felt protective of the Ysandi after the year of guarding her. "You have a visitor in Lady Binjiko's chambers. He claims to be from your village and wants you to return with him." The scorn in her voice was obvious. "Should we send him out the door with a knife in his back?"

Choucho looked thoughtfully. "No. I'd like to meet this man. I'll come when I have proper clothes on." She told her friend, motioning to the breast band and the pants she had been wearing to work out in. The other woman left with a bow and Choucho went to the screened area in the back corner where her Kimono awaited her.

As she slipped it on and let her now hip length hair down, she wondered who this 'Ysandi' male was. It was possible her father was here to pick her up. Or he could have sent the demon spawn betrothed of hers. She shuddered at the thought and went to join the guard in the hallway who led her into the chambers of Binjiko.

There was a set up much like Yoko's had been the last time she had been there. Except that the guests chair had its back to the door keeping them hidden from the ones that entered. Choucho neared, her eyes on Binjiko, "My lady." She said respectfully before a shifting of cloth on skin brought her attention to the guest. Her mouth dropped open as her eyes registered the man before her.

"it is a pleasure to see you once again, Choucho." said a young boy who had curled up in the seat eating a small sugared pastry. He looked like a younger version of the girl in front of him. "Mama sent me to fetch you back. She's mad that her favorite daughter run away."


	7. Chapter 7

Note from author: Before I start this chapter I just wanted to say thank you to those that have read and commented. :) I really appreciate it and wanted to let you know that I will be trying to get you guys a chapter or two at least once a week. As it is summer now, I have much more time to work on it. Leave me any comments on how I'm doing. This will be a two part story one part in this time frame and one in the Kurama/Suichi time frame. Both will contain Choucho though—though she may get a human name later. :D

Hmm what else. Yes there will be time lapses if any of you were confused about that. Since it would take FOREVER for me to write about a day to day occurrence for 260 some odd years I'm going to be jumping around to different 'scenes' with her in it. I've had some questions about that.

ENJOY!

* * *

><p>Chapter Seven<p>

She couldn't believe her eyes. They had sent her a young child to take her home. She started to look around, expecting to see her father or an older Ysandi that would help her home. No one else was there. Looking back, she stared openly at her brother. "You were sent to take me home? Chime you are only two hundred years old! Not even a young adult!" she finally said. This was not good. They would only send an accomplished Ysandi to pick up an unruly runaway.

"I passed the Entrance when I was a century and a half." Chime said, his adolescent voice high pitched and almost sing-song. "Wanna see Limrin? He's my Bond. He's young too so we'll be able to be together for most of our lives!" He announced, holding out the necklace that all Ysandi had once they bonded with one of the Ysandi Butterflies. Her own necklace tugged, wanting to join its own brother. Choucho's hand went up to calm it.

"No Chime, leave Limrin back where you left him." Choucho said, smiling. He had to have been the strongest they could sent. "Lady Binjiko, this is my younger brother Chime. I will return with him to my family."

After that there seemed to be a whirlwind of planning, goodbyes and presents. While she had been there she had made more friends than she had thought. They showed themselves in the travel dresses, the hair ornaments, and other presents she received.

Within two days they were ready to leave. Chime stood on the path outside the castle passing his necklace from hand to hand. He was eager to be reunited with Limrin. The bond between Ysandi and their butterflies were strong and it felt like half their soul was gone when they parted. It had been a year and a half since Choucho had called upon her own Bond.

She stepped up next to her brother and took her own necklace and put it against her lips. As she blew out, a long shriek came forth, traveling the hundreds of miles between herself and her own Bond. It changed into a whine as she ran out of breath and it dropped down to nestle against her bosom again. Her brother repeated the process only his sounded more like wind battering leaves.

Each Ysandi waited no more than five minutes before the butterflies appeared before them. Limrin landed in front of Chime and nestled its large head against his. The woman that had come to watch stared at the two creatures that had appeared. Only fifty years old Limrin stood at four feet tall and had a wingspan of six feet. His wings were purple with designs of black and gold. Chime was his match in height and quickly climbed onto the back of his Bond.

However it was Choucho's that drew the most attention. Being far older than Limrin by over 350 years, this butterfly was six feet tall and had a ten foot wingspan. It had gold all over with splashes of sea blue and green over its whole body. It's large eyes watched the other female demons. After it was sure they wouldn't attack it moved to engulf the young woman with its wings in a hug.

Slowly it lost its butterfly appearance as it held the girl. Wings became muscular arms and legs. The colors became cloth over tough skin. Skin the color of sand became tense. He then pulled away, his chocolate colored eyes that matched her own scanned the crowds as one arm still held the girl to him. When he opened his mouth to speak, razor sharp teeth appeared. "Choucho, we are to go home now?" he asked.

"Yes Maze." Choucho replied, smiling happily into his chest where her face was resting. "We are going home." And with that the butterfly-turn man returned to his first form and the brother and sister flew to their home village. It took time little over a day because of the speed that the Ysandi butterflies could fly.

And she lived there for three more months before the one thing she wanted the most to happen-mysterious visitors found their clans village.

She was with her mother. She hadn't been allowed to be alone since she had returned. They didn't want her running off again—her parents had found her a new husband to be and they didn't want her running off again. A commotion in the village center brought them out of their house, Maze and her mother's Bond following in human form.

In the center of the village butterflies sat on roofs watching while the Ysandi demons encircled two hooded forms. Choucho and her mother pushed through so they could get a better view. The headman was standing in front of the crowd, conversion with the strangers—well truly he was demanding to know how they had found the village. It wasn't until the two women joined the front rows that the two strangers turned their attention and began to remove their hoods.

The first one to take off his hood caused a squeal of happiness to emit from Choucho. She broke from her mother's side before she could grab her and rushed the short distance between herself and Kuronue. Before she reached him however, male arms grabbed and held her back.

"Get off me!" she cried, turning her body so she could pummel her fists into- her betrothed? "Get off me you horrid creature." she cried out again, her struggles renewed.

"We request that you let her go." A now revealed Yoko said, uncovering his own head. A strong hand was keeping the bat demon from running to the girls aid and it was straining to do so. "We are friends of Miss Choucho."

The man that held Choucho glared at the men. "You have no power here or right to request anything." he snarled, "Much less claim friendship with my wife-to-be."

Kuronue's face which had already spoke volumes of his love and then anger turned to shock and sadness as he looked at the still struggling young woman. "Chou?" He asked, using the pet name they had come up with.

Maze's attention was caught as his Bond bit the arm of the man that held her. He walked over and punched the man that held her against her will, pulling Choucho to his own body in a protective away before releasing her. "Ysandi don't use their strength against other Ysandi." he growled, showing the sharpened teeth in his mouth.

Choucho wiped the blood from her lips before rushing into Kuronue's arms. "You never came back for me." she whispered. "You never helped me escape Binjiko." She weakly punched him for 'revenge' and then was dragged away by her mother and her Bond. She fought until a few other Ysandi and their butterflies wrestled her and Maze into submission. They also had put a wall between the girl and her would be defenders and rescuers.

The last thing she saw before they knocked her out was the fox Bandit and his best friend being pushed by very strong men into the headman's hut to 'talk'.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Choucho awoke tied to bed she wasn't familiar with. Her head jerked around, her eyes wide with fury. She couldn't see Maze either and by the pit in her stomach, she could tell that he was at least a mile or more away. Whoever had tied her up had committed one of the worse offenses to a Ysandi. The forcible removal of a Ysandi's Bond left that Ysandi relatively defenseless if they weren't carrying extra paints. Thus to do it would be unforgivable.

"Still feisty I see." said a voice form the doorway. Her head jerked, staring through the darkness at her betrothed. She started to call him every foul word she could before he held up a hand. "I'd be careful my dear. One word from me and your … friends will be subject to Yuki poison."

Her mouth froze as her eyes widened. Yuki poison got its name from the white snow like form it took as it landed on its victims. It was a very slow acting poison. She had used it on the demon that had enslaved her. Unless the Ysandi who put it on the demon gave the antidote, the subject of the poison would starve to death.

"Now, before I do anything rash, why don't you tell me what went on between yourself and those two. Did you give your innocence to them?" the man demanded, walking over to sit on the bed next to her.

Choucho stifled another string of curses. Of course she hadn't given herself to Kuronue or that blasted Fox. She glared at him as her cheeks blossomed a light pink color. "To suggest such a thing shows that our marriage would have started off on a falsehood. It would be doomed to fail." she snapped instead, looking away from him as she shifted, pulling her legs to see if she could free herself. As his attention was turned to secure the leg bonds, she looked up at the bonds on her hands.

She twisted her hands and winced as the skin rubbed against the rough rope. She was able to loosen it though enough that she could slip her hands out. Before she could strangle the man that was on the bed next to her, he turned and pinned her down as he straddled her.

"Now, now. Remember the Yuki? Horrible stuff that." he warned as he began to tie her up again.

"I'd let her go if I were you." came a soft yet deadly voice from the doorway. "I would hate to have to ask my plants to eat you with her beneath." Yoko stepped into the light, his gold eyes piercing the darkness like fireflies in a swamp. Behind him a plant was strangling the guard and another was slithering in and heading for the bed.

Choucho had never felt so relieved in her life to see Yoko Kurama. The man above her stopped his work and stared at the fox demon. He didn't move fast enough though and the plant dragged him off the bed and hung him upside down, a tendril going over his mouth to keep him from making any noise. Yoko neared the bed and cut the ropes from her wrists. "You sure are a trouble maker aren't you?" Yoko said with a joking tone though his ears twitched one way and another searching for any sound that could mean trouble.

"Ha. Ha." she replied, over exaggerating the syllables. As soon as she could move, she got up off the bed, tucking her kimono that had been starting to come undone back into place. "Where's Kuronue?" she asked, "If we don't leave now they'll never let you leave. And they'll never let me out of my room again much less see people claiming to be my friend."

"He's waiting with the demon that freed us. Your town is very rude, you know that?" Yoko said, looking outside to make sure that no new guards were on their way.

"Demon?" Choucho asked as she left the hut without caution and headed towards where she felt Maze was. "What demon?"

"he's maybe six feet tall—the one that punched the man in the square. He your new lover or something?" Yoko said, rolling his eyes as she simply walked out of the building with no care for stealth. Did she know it had taken him more than half an hour to get to the hut and get in without a sound?

"Oh, you mean Maze. No he's my Bond." she replied, running now as the tug lessened. They neared it and she skidded to a stop. There, standing as if waiting for the next snow, was Kuronue. Behind him stood Maze, his brown eyes scanning the area over and over searching for danger. When she arrived, Maze shifted into his butterfly form, turning his head to watch the others as Choucho and Kuronue embraced.

"If you two are through, we need to go." Yoko said, hearing the sounds of people pursuing them.

"Come, Maze will carry us." Choucho said, pulling from Kuronue as she was reminding of their peril. She however didn't release his hand and she dragged him to Maze's back. She looked back when she didn't hear Yoko following.

"Come on Yoko!" she called as Ysandi in full battle paint burst forth from the darkness. Yoko however stood his ground, calling the demonic plants to his aid. Choucho cussed very vividly and push Kuronue onto Maze, running back and Dragging Yoko out of the way as ten poisonous blood drops whipped past.

"Don't fight you stubborn fox. Run!" Choucho yelled at him, dodging another round of claws and blood. She screamed as she dodged the last pair of claws too slow and they ripped down the front of her kimono shredding it and the skin underneath. Maze let out an ear piercing scream at the same moment, giving Yoko the moment he needed to pick up Choucho and get onto Maze's back.

**2 weeks later**

Maze peered down at there when her eyes finally opened. His eyes held sympathy and it took Choucho a while to realize just want had happened. Memories-blurry ones- of flying home to Yoko's hideaway, having fits as the demonic poison took hold in her body, striking out at Maze during a clear moment—all of these came flooding back.

She tried to shove herself up but pain from both her wrists where rope burns were present and from her left shoulder to right hip forced her to stay down. One of the nurses came over and checked the bandages, drawing her attention to the lack of upper clothes she wore. All that covered her was the bandages that wound from just above her breasts to her navel. The silence that was there could have deafened her as the nurse left. She looked around before looking at Maze who held up a mirror.

The bandage covered her chest where four large claw marks began at her left shoulder. The sight of those told Choucho what had happened without leaving much to guess. She would never have a womanly figure in the chest department with the damage that had been done there. A small part of her mourned about that while the rest hoped that the demon that had done this died the slowest of death.

Yet there was a deeper sadness in Maze's eyes and the bond told her something more than her wounds was wrong. "Maze, tell me whats wrong. Yoko didn't kill everyone there with is plants did he? Kuronue didn't get hit?" She asked. It didn't matter anymore that she hadn't seen him in almost two years. It didn't matter he hadn't tried to save her from Binjiko. All that mattered was that at the mention of Kuronue the anguish in the bond tripled until it felt like it was suffocating her.

"Kuronue went on a mission with me last night. He was killed during the escape." Yoko said, his voice thick with grief as he entered the infirmary. "I'm sorry. I tried—he—I tried to save him."


	9. Chapter 9

Note from Author: :D You guys have no idea how amazing you are making me feel by leaving comments and setting up to be alerted when new chapters come out. Thank you all SO much. I will be setting it up so that you can send me messages to my email by going to my profile and finding it there. I do take requests and this is for if you have any thing deeper to say about the stories or if you want to yell at me for some twist or something that I pull.

Special thanks to the person that has been posting reviews :) This one is dedicated to you.

* * *

><p>Chapter 9 – 172 years before Transition<p>

She stood at the front of the group, her hair whipping around her in the breeze. Behind her a group of thieves waited for Their orders. Her steel like gaze scanned the long drop tot he ground as Yoko came to step next to her. Over the forty-four years since the death of Kuronue, Choucho had gone steely on the outside to protect herself. Not even Yoko had been able to break through it. And he had tried, boy had he tried.

After he had told her of his death, she had holed away in his room. He had expected it to take months for her to get over the death and had been worried a tiny bit when she came out a month later demanding to know where he had been killed. When he had refused, she had forced the information from one of the other demons that worked for him and gone by herself. She had returned with Kuronue's pendant and the steel resolve to work every minute of every day to make up for not being there for Kuronue.

Maze was the only one she poke kindly to anymore, but Yoko suspected that that was only because of the bond they shared. Maze stepped forward in his humanoid form as the wind whipped up around them becoming a full forced wind rather than a breeze. He watched as the young woman in front of him clutched as the pendant that hung around her neck.

"Are you sure this is the place?" Yoko asked. This had been her project. She had planned everything. Before them at the bottom of the two mile high drop was a small demon town in full swing of some 'festival' or another.

"Three years worth of demonic seeds and five thousand pounds of raw diamonds found in the Rikizu area." the girl replied. That was also something that had changed about her. She had begun planning small things—a bucket of demonic explosives there, a bin of food to feet the bandit camp for two months there. Recently she had begun to hit harder and harder targets until Yoko felt he couldn't let her lead a small group by herself to do them. It was if she wanted to get caught—or killed.

She was even making a name for herself as one of the toughest bandits in the demonic world. Some even called her the Steel Butterfly because of the steel like gaze she had and her way of swooping in on Maze's back and snapping the item out of the hands of the owners. That was also a worry of Yoko's. She was becoming memorable and noticeable. He supposed it was her way of cooping, but it set him on edge. One of these times she'd get caught and he wouldn't be able to save her.

With a sigh, she turned to Maze and nodded. He led the group down the side of the wall by a secret path, leaving Yoko and Choucho on the top alone for a moment or two. Yoko jumped on the chance and grabbed her wrist as she turned to leave. While they talked at home, it was never about things like how they were doing or how they felt. "Choucho-" he stared, his normal jerk attitude falling for the moment.

"I know. Be careful." She said, turning to gaze into his eyes with a blank expression. "No heroics. Stick to the plan. Never go for the obvious. Am I forgetting anything?" While she had 'gotten over' Kuronue's death years ago, she had never really gotten over the fact it had happened when Yoko was there. She still held that grudge close to her wounded heart.

Yoko opened his mouth to reply before smirking and showing his white fangs. "You read my mind." he replied, releasing her. That conversation could wait for later he decided and followed her down the mountain.

It didn't take long before they were running out of town with their reward. It also wasn't long until Choucho discovered Yoko was missing. Cursing softly, she told everyone in their group to head home and that she'd go back and find Yoko. She almost hoped he had gotten himself into trouble somehow.

When she returned to town , she covered her face and clothes with rags so as not to bring attention to herself. Who knew if one of the guards at the place had seen her or not. And with her disguise she would be able to walk the town without being noticed too much. Being alone, she allowed her steel like outer shell to fall for the moment. No one here knew the difference between that person and her real self. It was pointless to keep it up. They didn't know her. She could be whoever she wanted- _Ah, there that stupid fox is_ she thought, breaking away from the thoughts about freedom and zoned in on the bar where she had seen Yoko enter. When she followed suit, she found what had grabbed his attention.

While it had almost been 45 years since she had seen him, her brother had not changed that much. While yes he had grown to be almost five foot six in height, he still had an almost innocent air around him that was adorable and yet deceiving. Limrin stood with him as Yoko approached. They had seemed to meet up there on purpose. Choucho frowned and moved to a dark corner near them to eavesdrop.

"Chime, be careful this is one of the men that took your sister away from you and her family." Limrin was warning when she got into listening range.

"Oh relax Limie. We are here to see how she is. Not to take him out. Yoko, ten years has been far too long. How have you been?" Chime asked as they sat down in a booth not far from her current location. "And more importantly, how is Cho doing? Has she moved yet?"

Yoko relaxed back and sipped a drink that one of the demon barmaids had dropped off at the table. "She's about the same as she was ten years ago. She's cold, unresponsive, gotten more reckless—she went after one of the demon kings shipping's today. I wish you could come and say hello or something. You might waken the spirit in her again. It's like dealing with a shell half the time and a suicidal maniac with no emotions the other half." he stated, rolling his eyes, trying to keep up the pretense of a partner who could do without the drama.

"We both know she'll never move on unless you wake her up." Chime said, confusing his eavesdropping sister. "Talking to me about your feelings won't help at all."

_Feelings?_

"I believe she still blames me for Kuronue's death. Nothing will change that. I still feel that way too." Yoko admitted. Emotions he never showed to anyone appeared as if written in words on his face. "And as long as that is the case, she'll never accept what's grown over the years on either of our side. I don't even know if I share the same feelings, or that she feels the same about me."

Choucho's eyes widened as what he was saying hit her. **He** was falling for her, but was letting her hate him because he too blamed himself. Images of times that he had tried to tell her including up on the top of the cliff that morning flooded her mind. It was too much too soon. She slammed her own cup down and stormed out.

She was halfway to where she had left the rest of the group when Yoko caught up. He walked by her silently for a time before he reached out and pulled her to a stop. "You were the one that stormed out." he stated, leaving little room for arguments or denial. After all if it hadn't been her, she would have been far away by now.

"And how much Steel Butterfly did you hear?"

"Enough." Choucho replied, not responding to the nickname as he had hoped she would. She didn't look at him when he stopped to question her either.

"You know, if you are going to eavesdrop, you should wait to the end of a conversation to leave. You won't get the whole story if you leave halfway through." Yoko schooled, looking at her carefully. He hadn't released her yet either.

"I heard enough to know that my brother talks with you on a regular basis and you report on me like a spy." Choucho snapped before turning to stare at the distant tree line to her right. She hadn't meant to show any emotion.

"First off-" he started but growled instead. It was hopeless to talk to the girl. She'd never listen. So he did what he'd wanted to do since ten years after she first joined his group but had been either too preoccupied to do or hadn't wanted to get on Kuronue's bad side to do. He pulled her small human like body against his, backing her against a nearby boulder, trapping her body between his and the rock. He then leaned down and pushed his lips against the young woman's. They were lips that promised a fun time if only she opened up.

At first it sickened her as thoughts of how he caused Kuronue's death plagued her mind. She shoved him off, attacking him as the fury she had pent up for almost four and a half decades released itself. She punched, she kicked, she screamed, she bit him. She rammed fist after fist into his stomach, chest, arms. Then he pushed her up against the boulder again, watching her with golden eyes. She punched him again, though the power behind it failed as tears of frustration fell from her eyes. They rained down onto the desert-like ground beneath her. Then the tears were falling onto Yoko's white outfit as his arms entangled around her, holding her to him.

This time when she looked up, the kiss that caught her was sweet with a tiny hint of gentleness she never could have expected thrown in. it was no longer disgusting. In fact, an emotion she hadn't felt in a long time jumped in and took control—interest. She returned the kiss to Yoko's and her own surprise, taking control of the situation. Eventually they broke apart. They had been kissing most of that time and she was gasping for breath. She at least felt a little better than she had in years. She almost felt as if she could move on as long as she wasn't just some side time fling of Yoko's. They straightened themselves up and quickly ran the rest of the way home. Choucho wanted to test some more waters now that the first wall had been torn down.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10—100 years to transformation

Everything had gone well for the last seventy years. While they hadn't gone farther than hugging, cuddling, kissing, and the occasional rough housing, both of the demons had dealt with the lingering guild and grief of losing Kuronue. There had been fighting of course. When in a demonic relationship wouldn't there be?

CRASH

"Damn you Yoko! Damn you to Limbo and back. Get out!" came a screech from Choucho's room. Out stumbled an equally angry Yoko followed by an enraged Choucho.

"Calm down you harpy!" he yelled back, dodging a priceless vase which would have decapitated him that broke when it hit the wall behind him.

"Calm down?" she demanded, a look of pure outrage crossing her face. "You tell me to calm down after you tell me that my family is coming to visit in three days? Because you want to get on the good foot with them about you and I?"

"No!" he protested, catching the next ornamental plate that was thrown. "Well yes, but I thought it would be food for them to see you aren't giving yourself to anyone." of course he had planned something to go with it, but he waned her parents approval first. I twas rare for Ysandi to allow marriage to anyone outside of the village.

She screamed in disgust and slammed her door closed. How could he possibly bring her family here without warning her far in advance? They had promised never to keep secrets. Well of course she hadn't really suspected that work or nor was it realistically going to happen. He pounded on the door demanding entrance. She shoved a desk in front of it to keep him out. She needed time to herself. She didn't want to be reminded constantly about the horrible problems that were happening.

Her mind tried to come up with ways of getting out of it. Of course she didn't know about the marriage scheme Yoko was cooking up, which only made the problem must worse if she had. She failed at coming up with a way to keep from seeing her parents and siblings and decided it couldn't be as bad as her mind was telling her it would be. What was the worse that could happen? Her family disapproved and tried to take her back.

The three days flashed by quickly. She was still on limited talking with Yoko for both their egos had been hurt during the outburst. She was the one to greet her family at the entrance. She received a hug from Chime and her older sister and stern looks from her parents though they did allow a small kiss on each of her cheeks.

"Mother, father, Chime, Domica" she greeted, "If you will follow me I'll show you to your rooms and then to the dining hall where dinners waiting." she felt like a servant suddenly and couldn't wait for the week visit to be over with.

The tour over quickly, she entered the dining hall that had been revitalized for their stay. Instead of the many separate tables that it normally held, it held a round one in the center surrounded by beautiful Rose bushes. Choucho rolled her eyes. If this was his way of trying to suck up, he'd have a long way to go. "Please have a seat. Yoko will be here soon and then we can eat. If you want you can also look at the flowers. He manages to make the most beautiful flowers." She said. She'd found that out only after they had become a couple of sorts. That was in jeopardy at the moment though unless Yoko made it up to her somehow.

Yoko entered soon enough and dinner started. It was very awkward at first. Yoko finally broke the silence about halfway into the second of four courses. He was going all out with food. He smiled at her father. "Welcome, I hope the food is tasting good." he said, raising a snort of laughter from Chime and Choucho at the same time. He didn't make small talk easy.

"You do wonderful work on flowers Yoko Kurama. It is no wonder that you do so well as a bandit if you use the same dedication." Domica said, bringing attention to herself for the first time that night. Unlike her family, she had worn a dress of Western fashion with her shoulder showing. It was made of blue silk that ode on her breasts with just a little hint of them showing. It also showed her charm for her Bond and another charm that dropped down between her breasts, hidden just out of sight. Almost as if to bring attention to them Choucho though with disgust. Unlike Choucho, Domica had been gifted with more "womanly" figures all around.

Choucho smiled. 'Well as a bandit' was an understatement- maybe the biggest of them all currently. She planned on showing them the treasure rooms after dinner. Then they would understand why she was smiling so. However, Yoko's attention seemed fixed on Domica as she smiled glowingly at him.

"Why thank you. Do you have an interest in gardening?" Yoko asked. Choucho blinked a few times and watched as the two of them began to really hit it off by discussing one thing or another related to gardening. This sole attention on her sister continued on through dinner.

Choucho was relieved when the dinner was done. "Yoko may I speak to you before I take them on a tour?" She asked as he was about to lead Domica into the real garden he had. She led the way so they could be out of earshot. "Listen I wanted to apologize about the way-"S he stared before noticing he kept sending glances at her sister who waited patiently for his return, fiddling with the charm that had been hidden before. Hurt and jealousy filled Choucho as she saw the intensity that Yoko was looking at her sister with. It hadn't been long since that gaze had been on her.

"Yoko?" She asked, reaching over and touching his cheek which temporarily brought his attention back to her.

"Hm? Oh, yes Choucho?" he asked.

"I wanted to say I'm sorry about how-"

"Oh don't worry about it. We'll talk later. Come to my rooms after your parents go to sleep. Chime and Domica can wander as they please. I trust them to stay out of trouble." He told her quickly before moving away to rejoin Domica.

She didn't like how his attitude had changed. Was he getting back at her for being so angry over the visit? With a sigh she took her parents and Chime on a tour though it was obvious to Chime that she had lost some of the happiness that had been there before.

Eventually she found herself outside Yoko's room. She knocked three times which signaled to him that it was her and entered. "Hey Yoko," she said, as she turned to close the door. "What dd you want to talk-" she froze speechless as her eyes locked on the scene before her.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

A line of clothes led directly to the bed which writhed as if a monster was being born under the covers. And they weren't just Yoko's clothes. The blue dress that her sister had worn to dinner hung off one of the chairs near the chess set as if it had been thrown off in a hurry. A scream built up in Choucho's chest as they continued their animal-like dance. She held it back as the small part of her that recovered since she and Yoko had connected snapped and disintegrated.

Choucho just wanted out of there. She didn't want to see more. It was robbing her of everything. She'd known her family coming had been a bad idea. This only solidified it. A whimper escaped her as she turned and fought to get the door open as the sounds continued to fill her mind leaving little room for her not to know what was going on.

She finally tore the door open to find Maze there, anger showing on his normally stone face. He walked past her as she stumbled out of the room. She felt him walk to the bed as she ran to the garden-the farthest place from the hell hole she had just escaped from. In her mind, she heard, felt him yank the blankets off the two, alerting them finally to the presence of others in the room.

She saw the look of triumph on her sisters face and the look of shock on Yoko's. As she ran, she felt as if she were in Maze as he pulled Yoko off her sister, demanding to know why he had stooped so long. And then her—no Maze's fist was slamming against Yoko's cheek sending him flying. She cut the link and ran, reaching the farthest corner of the maze like garden that was hidden the best. No one would find her there, she hoped.

A scream that had been building up with the full force of her betrayal, hurt, anger broke from her lips, echoing throughout the hideout. Everyone from her parents to Yoko to her brother to the servants heard it. Everyone began looking for the source. Everyone, except Domica. She had risen from Yoko's bed, put her clothes back on and went to her sisters side, a look of scorn and triumph evident on her face.

"You thought you'd found the one didn't you?" She asked, her beautiful voice laced with disgust as she watched her sister sob. "You thought he wasn't going to dump you off when he got tired of you? He told me you hadn't even given yourself to him. I could give him something you would not. How long until the next girl-"

She stopped taunting her sister. Not from running out of words but her sister rising form the crouch she had been in. Something in her snapped. She was laughing softly. It was a pained, maniac laughter. Choucho looked up, her eyes wide with malice. Her hands snapped out, catching her sister around the throat. She squeezed, cutting the air from Domica's throat. All the while she giggled, her eyes bright with pleasure at the pain she was causing.

Oh, yes, she was enjoying this now. She'd never felt this high before. She didn't hear her sister gasping for breath as she loosened her grasp and then tightened it again, repetitively bringing her to almost death. She didn't see Maze lead Yoko, Chime and her parents to them. She didn't fight until they tried to pull her away. Yoko's face came into view and she released her sister to claw at him., calling him everything under the sun. He backed away, hurt and shame on his face as Maze pulled her against his own body.

"Choucho, calm."

It was an order that was laced with a sleeping powder that he released into her system. She slumped in his arms, still glaring at Yoko. "I'll kill you." She managed as sleep took her.

The next morning, she sat up in bed, holding her head as a killing headache was set off. "Ow." she groaned and looked around, trying to find the source of the annoying light. Her eyes fell on her brother who looked gloomily at her. "Chime? What's going on?" She asked as she held her head.

"What do you remember?" he asked instead.

They were in one of the many caves, not her room she discovered as she tried to muddle through her memories. It was like she'd gone and drunk a barrel of the Makai's strongest alcohol. Half of it didn't make sense. Yoko getting punched by Maze. Her sister naked in a bed.

"Why did I walk in on sister? Why was Maze punching Yoko? Chime, what's going on? Where are we?" she asked as she walked towards her brother. She instead ran into an invisible wall when she was no more than five feet from her brother.

Slowly Chime explained, retelling what had happened. Domica had been angry with Choucho for leaving the village twice and getting away with it so she had used her knowledge in charm making to make one to seduce Yoko. It had worked and Choucho had walked in on it just like she had planned.

"And when you were found, I guess you just snapped Cho. You kept almost killing Domica and you tried to take out Yoko too. Mama was very angry at both of them. She has 'Ica locked in her room." Chime finished.

Choucho, halfway through the retelling had slumped to the floor, watched him with heart broken eyes. "And they put me in here to keep me from hurting anyone else." She finished. It had come back to her as he had spoke. She almost wish it hadn't.

Seeing his sister wasn't going to say anymore, Chime rose to tell the rest she was up. When he was gone, she rose and started to fish in her kimono for something she had left there in case of emergencies -just like this. She called Maze to her. With quick movements, she and him destroyed the shield keeping her in. It was weak enough to dissolve after only a few minutes of pressure.

"Meet me outside." Choucho said to him, "I have to do something." He nodded and dis as she asked. She turned and moved quickly through the halls, keeping out of sight as best she could. When she reached Yoko's room, pain pierced her heart.

_Did you think he was the one? _Her sister's voice demanded as she entered his room silently.

_Did you really think he'd stay with you?_

"Yes." She whispered as she looked around the room. She moved to the chess table, her fingers lingering on the White King. It still held Yoko's shape, even though he wasn't sitting there.

"Looking for someone?" Yoko asked, exiting the shadow nears the door where he had waited. "Or maybe you are here to fulfill your original orders." He was watching her with eyes that showed nothing of what he as thinking. He hadn't looked at her like that since well before she had started to fall for him.

She jerked, knocking over the chess piece which fell onto the ground. Her eyes, so human like Yoko noticed, jumped to Yoko. She saw him on top of her sister again and she shut her eyes. She pushed the memories away. When she finally reopened her eyes, he stood in front of her, reaching out to touch her. She stumbled back, away from his outstretched hand. "Don't." She gasped. "Don't touch me."

Yoko's hand froze and then dropped to his side. She relaxed a slight amount. "You slept with her. I know how her charms work. There has to be want already present in the victim for those blasted things to work. You wanted to sleep with Domica even before she brought your attention to her." Choucho said, her voice waving.

"I just—I came here to leave you a note. I suppose this will work too. I need to get away. I'll come back in a few years. But I—I can hardly look at you." She muttered, going the long way around to the door, staying far out of his reach.

Yoko wouldn't tell her that he had wanted it to be her, not her sister. How could he? "Wait. Take this. Open it when you are ready to come back." he said, pulling a small package out from under the chess table and tossing it at her. She caught it, her eyes on it just long enough for Yoko to appear before her and push her against the wall, pressing his body against hers much like he had at their first kiss. He leaned in and brushed his lips against hers one last time. Then he pulled away and watched as she ran out of his room. She had to come back. She just had too.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

**7 Days before transition**

Years turned into decades. Choucho became her own bandit leader, using everything she had learned while working with Yoko. Choucho had also found that she could forgive Yoko for what had happened. It was only half his fault after all.

She had also kept his gift to her, though she hadn't opened it yet. It was something she'd do when she planned on returning. She still needed her distance she had decided. She didn't want to snap again and possibly regret acting uncontrollably like she already did.

It was seven days before the hundredth year they had been apart when it all started to come undone again. She had heard crazy rumors that a fox apparition was planning a very crazy and hard theft. He apparently was going to break into one of the Hunter guarded castles and steal some unknown item.

Hunters, Spirit World's Elite guard that only answered to King Yama, were not good to mess with—even for an A-class demon such as herself. Something else had caught her attention about this rumor. They had also said that the crazy fox apparition was the "Legendary Bandit". That was Yoko's nickname.

Now she found herself traveling back to the place where so many horrible and wonderful things had happened. She sat on Maze's back, her thieves beneath her on the group running to keep up. They were going at a decent pace so as not to wear them out. Who knew what kind of welcome they would receive. She was looking into her lap where the package sat. She had maybe ten minutes before they reached the location of Yoko's new home.

Swallowing back fear, she opened it with trembling fingers. She pulled out a box that was shaped in the form of two leaves meeting at a clasp which she slowly flipped it open. Taking a deep breath she opened the two leaves and lost the breath quickly. Her heart soared as it never had before.

Her eyes were locked on an object that could only be described as a wedding ring. Just as quickly as her heart had soured, it plummeted. This offer had been for almost a century ago. Even she would have changed her mind after that amount of time. Well she supposed there was truly only one way to go about this kind of situation.

_Faster Maze. Please. _

The butterfly roared a command to the demons below, telling them that they were going to increase speed. The ten minutes turned into two. When they reached it, she jumped from the back of Maze and burst through the front doors at full speed, skidding to a stop as demons of all shapes and sizes turned to stare at her and then attack. For all they knew, she was trying to invade or worse assassinate Yoko.

Soon room was a fighting mess. Her own demon party protected her and quickly subdued or knocked out the attacking demons.

"We are not here to hurt you." Choucho shouted over the rooms noise to get it quiet.

"Oh?" asked a voice that sent shivered up and down her spine. It came from behind her on the stairs that led up to the second floor. "Pray tell, what are you here for then?"

He must not have recognized her from the back. She wouldn't have. She had cut her hair from the hip length to just under her ears. She no longer wore kimono's either. Instead pants that were baggy and purple and a skin tight tank top adorned her body. She turned, keeping her head down as she darted as fast as she could up the stairs, taking down the two guards that got between her and her prey. When she was in front of Yoko, she looked up. His face showed disbelief before turning to shock as she preformed the next part of her plan. She caught his lips with hers in a kiss she never thought she would give again. It was passion filled; one that demanded every ounce of attention from both sides.

She felt muscular arms wrap around her waist and hold her close. When she pulled form the kiss, she had a huge grin on her face. "Now. What's this I hear about the Legendary Bandit going on a solo raid against Hunters?" she asked. Only then did she hear the cheering behind her. Yoko's face was a look of happy shock.

When he finally realized that it wasn't a dream, but the truth and reality, he swooped her up in his arms and kissed her with a kiss to rival her own. By the time they broke apart the hall had cleared, leaving the two of them alone.

Choucho took the open package out of her pocket then and held it up. "You were going to propose?" She asked, wanting to get it right.

"Yes. The night before your parents were going to leave. Choucho, I am so-" he started to say but she shook her head.

"No. You mention that night Yoko and I will only get mad." She said forcefully. "We are going to talk about this idiotic plan of yours instead. What is the meaning of this? Are you trying to get yourself killed by Spirit World's Finest? If you get caught they'll murder you."

"I have it all worked out. Come, I'll show you." Yoko said, his mind once more on the mission. As he led the way to his planning room, he looked at her as she looked at her new surroundings. "You have changed a lot." he said as he opened the door to his planning room. It was large, oval, and had a large table in the middle of the room. On the wall hung maps of every kind.

"So have you. I thought it was my job to be the reckless and snapped one?" she said as she entered and went to look at the maps on the table. The moment she saw the picture of his target, she knew why he was pulling one of the stupidest things he'd ever do.

"it's that important I can't risk anyone else doing it." Yoko said as he watched her face.

The picture showed an urn with two words on the side:

Kuronue & Pendant

"You lost his pendant?" She whispered. She couldn't catch enough breath. She felt as if she was going to suffocate. "I gave it to you so you could keep it safe."

"It was a fake. When I heard that Spirit World had his body and pendant, well I took a look at it again. The one you had found was a plant. Someone was using it to keep track of me." Yoko explained. "And we couldn't ever find his body. I have to go get it back." He announced.

Choucho chewed on her bottom lip. It made sense. It had seemed lighter than most pendants were but she had written it off as just Kuronue's way of having things be personal. "I want to go with you." She told him. "There will be a better chance if we both go rather than just one. When are we going?" she asked, not leaving any room for Yoko to deny her.


	13. Chapter 13 The End

_**Note from author: IMPORTANT: While yes, this will be the last chapter for this fanfiction, this is not the end of the tale for Choucho and Kurama. A sequel will be put up here soon by the name of "Free me A Butterfly". It will be longer than this one as it will and I hope you all will stick around to read! -Rosey **_

* * *

><p>Chapter 13<p>

**14 hours before transfer**

They were almost there. They almost had their goal. Two more floors and they'd be able to move on. Kuronue's ashes would be buried proper. Yoko and Choucho could marry and have children and they'd all have a thieves life for them.

At least that was the plan and what Choucho hopped would happen. She had told Yoko that if they got out alive she would marry him and he had accepted the very late answer with glee.

She stifled the happy giggle that built up in her chest at the idea of being happy and with her love. Yoko nudged her as he past, moving to the next good hiding spot. She became serious and followed. The last thing they needed was a giggling half-there girl. She played with the ring on her finger as they got to the room that held the remains and pendant.

It was her duty to get them and throw them to Yoko as they left. She slipped in patiently and looked at the security that was visible. Seemed simple enough, she thought. She stepped forward and heard the catch release a second too late. A cage slammed down an inch behind her, catching her since with the remains and pendant and keeping Yoko out.

She turned, frantic to find the way out. "Go Yoko, It's a trap!" she yelled through the bars, trying with all her strength to get the bars to move up. Yet, he didn't listen to her. He joined her in her attempt to get the cage to go up so she could get out. It wasn't until he heard the boots of the Hunter's that he gripped her head in his hands and kissed her through the bars. And then he was gone and Choucho was ready to fight. She cut her palms with her nails and let the blood and paint there mix as the Hunters entered the room. They had thought she was trapped and not a danger. But the most dangerous creature was one that was cornered she always thought.

Sh threw poison at as many as she could, taking three down before she was subdued from behind. Her arms were tied behind her. When a few blood darts got to another victim, they knocked her out and covered her hands with bags after wrapping them with medicated tape.

**Three hours until transfer**

She was led into a room that screamed royalty or at least a really well paid person. Her hands were bound apart so she couldn't cut herself and let more poisonous darts escape into the person before her. He was smirking at her and she knew that this was the head guard at this facility. He thought he was _so_ smug.

_I'll show him smugness_. She thought before her attention was brought to a TV screen to her left. On it was Yoko running as fast as he could away from the tower, dodging this attack and that.

"What possessed you she-demon filth, to think you cold get inhere and steal without consequences?" the head man asked, watching her watch the TV.

"You have something that doesn't belong to you." She said absently. _ Run Yoko! Get away!_ She silently yelled encouragement.

"Anything Lord Koenma gets is his. And as I work for his father it belongs to this castle which means it belongs to me. Now, I get a she-demon with a nifty trick of using her own blood to kill. Do you know what your sentence will be? You killed four Spirit World operatives. That is one thousand years per operative. You are looking at four thousand years of life in prison—and not just any prison-"

"Oh you are _so _ smart aren't you? Figuring out that four times one thousand is four thousand." Or maybe it's just that you like to hear yourself talk." She snapped as Yoko Kurama got clipped on the shoulder by an energy attack.

The man scowled. Before he could lay a hand on her though, she screamed. Yoko had taken a hit square in the back with another energy bomb. The man smirked. He was rather sadistic when it came to demon prisoners and he had just found one that cared for something other than itself.

He forced her to watch for the next bloody three hours as Yoko tried again and again to get away only to finally be struck down by a lance like energy bold that pierced his heart.

She looked away, shock and pain evident on her face. She had lost her second love. And she was looking at four thousand years in a spirit world prison. She shut down. She felt herself being taken to a cell and there she sat until summoned to be offered her sentence by Koenma himself. She supposed she should feel special but she couldn't even think.

She was still unresponsive as she was taken to a large room with a desk in the middle. When she looked up, her eyes had no life in them. They were dull. A toddler was sitting in the seat but that didn't matter. Nothing mattered then.

"You have two choices Choucho Ysandi. First, you may spend your sentence of four thousand years at a high security facility. Or-" he was saying.

"Death." she coughed. Her throat was dry. She swallowed a few times trying to get it to work again.

"Excuse me?" the toddler said, looking astonished.

"You've already killed Yoko. By the time I got out my Bond would have died as well and I'd have no one left. Give me death now and a couple years in Limbo. That'll make up for my life and I'll be able to meet Yoko in the after life. And Kuronue. And we can live the afterlife happily." She said, looking up at him. "Death was the other option correct?" Everything she had said was dull as if a recording spoke rather than an actual person.

Koenma had never seen the absolute lack of will to live in any creature he had sentenced. He swallowed. "No, that wasn't it. The other option is that you join my staff and work for me. You work out the years you owe as my body guard or whatever you think you can do."

"I'd rather have death." Choucho told him.

"That is not an option!" he yelled. "Fine, if you won't choose I will for you. For the remainder of your sentence you will work for me so we can make sure you don't do anything suicidal." he demanded. He would not be held accountable for this girls willingness to take her own life.

She was led away and washed. She was given a uniform and she began her duties the next day as personal body guard to Koenma.

**Fifteen years later**

"Someone's broken into the vault!" the cry went up, awaking Choucho.

She jerked up from the bed she had been given. Her dark eyes scanned the darkness and she rose. She ran to Koenma's side in his work room. While she had lost everything else, she had found it comfortable being a body guard. It gave her mind something other than loss to think about. She still didn't want to live, but she dedicated herself to Koenma's safety, secretly hoping she'd get killed in the line of duty.

On her way there she caught the first ogre to go by. "What was stolen?" She asked out of curiosity. Not many would dare break into the vault and not steal anything.

"The three Artifacts of Darkness." the ogre said before going on his way.

Serious pickings. She only knew four demons crazy enough to try and succeed in pulling off that theft. She was one, another was blind and now the ruler of one third of demon world, and the other two were dead and personal friends of hers. She entered just as the security video was being watched. She watched in silence as three beings entered the film.

One disappeared and the demons coming at them were dead with him behind them within seconds. She had only been able to see maybe four of the twenty strikes it would have taken to kill that many. The next, larger and somewhat dumb looking, ate the souls of any that neared him. Not something new to her though there were a few in the room that groaned at the idea. She had had a soul eater in her party before.

It was the last one that caught held her attention. He pulled a luscious red rose from his red hair and took out the next give with a whip that it turned into. She had only seen one other person use that kind of attack before.

Oh. Now she had something to live for.


End file.
